Open Eyes
by Near Oasis Fan
Summary: 2D wakes up with unknown feelings which have been plaguing his for a long time. But when he discovers their cause, can he deal with it?
1. Chapter 1 Intro

My first fanfic, I'm very excited about this! The ownership of characters, references and and related items of The Gorillaz is of the ownership of Damon and Jamie. This is also not a technically correct fanfic, more an ideal setting. Enjoy!

* * *

2D stared blankly at the bedroom ceiling, deep in his strain of thoughts. It was ten in the morning, and the glares of sunlight had woken him up from his dreams. And yet even now... he still went back and pondered over them. He couldn't remember much... just colours, and a feeling that he had never felt before. It was like a yearning, but with a bitter end that made his stomach hurt slightly. He simply couldn't makke sense of what it all meant...

Slowly, and with a low sigh of misunderstanding, he rose from his bed and threw on a pair of ragged jeans, old trainers and a plain t-shirt. It wasn't the best look, but recently, he hadn't been caring much for it... He ruffled his hair so that it was somewhat tidier, and threw on some aftershave to cover the reek of sweat.

2D strolled slowly down the hall towards the kitchen to get a cup of tea. He expected to see the rest of the band there, but, as he entered, it was empty. There was the odvious signs of a rushed breakfast – the sink was full of plates and a frying pan. It was always this way when it was Murdoc's turn to do the dishes.

Absent-mindedly, he boiled the kettle, and leaned against the counter, wondering where everybody was... had he forgotten something? Or did they just go into town to pick up groceries? ... It wasn't like them to leave without saying anything. There was no note on the dining table, nor anything to show that they left in a rush. As he thought, he stared out the window at what was an unusually bright sunny day...

As the kettle boiled and then clicked, so did the reason in his mind for their absence. Rehearsals!! He was so pre-occupied with the dreams this morning that he'd completely forgotten about them!

In a rush he abandoned the tea-making, and sprinted again down the hall towards the studio. He was in for for a whipping he thought sadly, as his stomach clenched. How could he forget them... again?

The muffled sounds of a jam met his ears as he reached the door of the main studio. Through the glass, he saw Russel, on the drums, keeping perfect time. Murdoc was seated on a rickidy stool, almost lazily playing the bass with a bit of a frown. And Noodle was sitting on the stage step, strumming the guitar with her eyes closed. She was always talented, music for her was second-nature.

Knowing what to expect, he opened the door and walked sheepishly in.

The music stopped, and everyone looked at the singer with a searching gaze. It seemed to last an age, as he shifted his weight nervously to another foot. It just seemed to stretch on and on... until Muds broke the silence.

"Where 'de bloddy 'ell were ye?! Don't tell me ye' sleeped in again?"

2D shuffled his feet. "Uhh, yeh, I jus'..."

"Dat's the fourth time in two weeks! We can't practice without ye, Faceache!!" His face was sour and angry, as usual. Russel was staring at him in a concerned way from behind the drumkit. Noodle had her head down fixing her guitar, but looked up when 2D replied.

"I'm sorry guys... again. I 'ad a bad night's sleep. De' pills aren't workin' like they did." He invented the last part on the spot. Only their faces were what he could think of now. Because of these recurring dreams, he'ld let them down... again.

Murdoc was about to reply, when Noodle cut across him.

"It's allright 2D, you're here now. Let's do another twenty minutes and finish up then" Of the three, she was the only one who looked at him in an understanding way. She wasn't mad, or at least she didn't show it. It lightened the singer's burdon to see this.

Murdoc muttered darkly to himself, using the word "tosspot" but sat back down again. Russel nooded in approval and picked up his drumsticks ready to start again. 2D looked at Noodle awkwardly, "Thanks.. and, sorry... again" he bowed his head.

She smiled slightly "It's allright. Your mic's here, I knew you'ld forget it, hehe"

Realizing his mistake, he walked over and picked it up from the corner. And as he passed Noodle, the same feeling he had this morning passed through him. It was almost like electricity, it tingled and scorched and frizzled. For the first time.... he understood what it was, as he briefly looked at Noodle's face...

It didn't help though, as he half-stumbled over a lead dragging across the floor. This made Russel smile a bit, and Noodle giggle. Rising very red in the face, he put the mic in the front of the studio, and said rather flustered "Allrite, from where ye' left at"

The music started again, and 2D felt an odd warmth in his heart... but he put it aside for now, he needed to sing well, unless he wanted Muds to clobber him. He was never in the best of moods, especially in the morning.

....but it didn't leave. It sayed inside, and burned warmly. It felt like strength and renewed vigour. Casting aside the doubt of the morning for now, he picked up the mic, and sang as well in the twenty minutes as he would in an entire session.

* * *

More of an introductary chapter, just setting up the scene hehe. :) Will it be another 2D/Noodle pairing, or will things get more complicated? You'll need to wait until the next chapter to find out. Please review! :P


	2. Chapter 2 Courage

Wow, thanks everyone for your kind reviews! ^_^ It's great to see such support already, and I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. (Kirbanlove23, ahh, well spotter. Thanks for letting me know hehe)

Well, on with the story, and there are more surprises and twists in this one...

* * *

A few days had passed since the previous events, and it was a rather overcast afternoon when 2D and Russel were to be found playing a video game. As usual, 2D was losing badly. He was frantically bashing the controller buttons, and leaning forward in concentration. Russel, was casually sitting bach on the sofa, enjoying himself.

"Come on man, I'm getting bored. You can do better than this"

"I'm.... bleedin' tryin!" retorted 2D through gritted teeth. It was of no use however, as Russel's character landed the final blow, and won again.

"Hehe, that makes 8-2, must be a new record"

With a sigh, 2D dropped the controller beside him. "Come on, why don't we put on Pro Evo?" (soccer game)

"You know I don't get that game you Brits play, and besides, you only want to get revenge on me"

"Yeah!!" 2D said, while Russel laughed. Their antics were then interrupted by Murdoc, who strutted into the living room with his trademark scowl on.

"What're ye' two doin lazing about for? We need to go!" 2D looked blankly back, but Russel got up straight away.

Noticing his expression, Murdoc sarcastically announced, "Don't know where you're goin? ... To 'de gig you git, dat's what!" 2d recoiled from the slur like it was a whip. His reaction made Muds even more sour. "Really mate, yer' head is like a sieve!. Get the gear in the bus, we're outta here in an 'our"

* * *

It was a long bus trip to Cardiff, and the weather meant it was too dull to stare out the windows. Russel was eating snacks, again, and Murdoc was watching a comedy on the TV.

Noodle was sitting in a seat by 2D, humming along to some music on her CD player. The singer though, was in silence, staring absent-mindfully out the window at the countryside sweeping past. He'd been this way over the past few days, reflecting back on how he felt as he looked at Noodle in the studio. He wasn't entirely sure what to do.... Ever since the Japanese guitarist had arrived unexpectedly to Kong Studios, she had been almost part of the family. Cheerful, funny, and kind, she just brought brightness to what was sometimes a rather bleak place. To him, she was a little sister, he always looked out for her. But now...

"2D, something wrong?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, and looked aside. Noodle was looking at him, her headphones resting on her shoulders. Even in the cloudy day, her violet hair glimmered. She was wearing a simple striped t-shirt and skinny jeans. For a minute, he was a bit flustered...

"Yeh, I'm alrite'. Just thinking." Noodle raised her eyebrows in response. "You should relax a little more."

"I know..." he said, even though his heart, and mood, still dropped slightly. It was hard to be positive when a burden is straining your back. It casts almost everything in shadow.

She seemed to have noticed his change, as a look of pity crossed her face. "Here, have a few Skittles, they always cheer me up" She dropped a few sweets into one of his hands. 2D stared at the brightly coloured sweets, and then popped them back like they were his evening pills.

"Ey, not bad" He replied after a moment of chewing. "'Dey helped. Cheers.."

The bus hit a pothole, and the whole bus shook. The packet of Skittles went flying out of Noodle's outstretched hand through the air, and the scattered all over the floor, rolling in every direction.

Murdoc was none too pleased with the bus-driver "Oii! Guv! Watch it will 'ye! That kit in de' back's worth more than yer' house!" This woke up the driver from his dull drive, one look at Mordoc's face was enough to keep his eyes glued to the road.

Noodle and 2D got a bit of a shock from the jolt, but seeing the Skittles scatter, and the Muds bickering to the bus driver, set them into a rift of giggles. To laugh... just laugh together, was so refreshing for 2D. It was what made Noodle such fun to be around. He never felt embarrassed or nervous, it was just fun. They laughed for what seemed like forever until the giggles finally settled down. Noodle, quite red in the face from the laughing, smiled at 2D.

Nervously, 2D said "Thanks a lot." "For what?" Noodle replied.

"For making me feel better... I needed 'dat"

* * *

They arrived in Cardiff with time to spare. The roadies were left to set up the stage, while the band took some time out back-stage to get ready. The clouds had finally rolled by in the gusty wind, and the stadium was bathed in a darkening sunset.

Murdoc and Russel were both in the Green Room, relaxing, while 2D was staring out at the empty stadium. It was here, performing, when his shyness melted away. Seeing the waves of adoring fans always gave him courage and, happiness. Though these concerts happened rarely, they were what he lived for. The sight calmed him greatly...

Suddenly, he heard a sound behind him. It was like muffled conversation, but there was something about it that... sent a chill through 2D, even though it was a warm evening. The muffled talk increased in volume slightly, thought is was still inaudable to pick out any words. His curiosity intensified, as he strained his ears for any words..

After a few moments, he was about to turn around and go to the Green Room when he heard a voice he knew all too well, and it's tone froze him where he stood.

"I... no, I don't... want to.... leave me alone-" It was followed by jeering and then, all was silent.

2D's heart was in his mouth, as he walked towards the voices. He passed a dark part of the stage and reached a corner where some unopened cases lay. No one else was around, and then he heard the worst sound yet.

A muffled scream.

He dashed around the corner, and met a horrible scene. Two strangers, in dark clothing were standing halfway down the narrow corridor. Cans of lager were thrown on the ground beside them. Their faces were too hard to recognise, as dark hoodies covered their heads. By a wall, being held by the tallest of the two, was Noodle.

The scene sent 2D's mind blank. To see he plae face, her eyes reflecting terror and frightr, the one who had been so caring of him for so long in such a position, filled him with rage. He wasn't shy anymore, he was acting on instinct.

The next part of what happened was almost a total blur. At one point, the tall stranger had one hand over Noodle's mouth, while the other was reaching into his pocket. The next thing, 2D had bared down on the two. He sent a mad flying kick at the man holding Noodle. It struck him in the side of the head and knocked him out immediately.

But the move had made him stumble, and he landed clumsily on the ground. The shorter bloke, seeing what had just happened, scampered off before 2D could even reactor catch a glimpse of his face. But before he left, he shouted.

"Here's your stupid phone back bitch!" He threw the mobile heavily, but either because of the growing darkness, or his intoxication, he missed.

2D felt a thud on the back of his head. Everything in front of him became a dense, dark blur. As he wavered on his feet, he bleakly saw Noodle standing before him, her face still white. He thought he heard her call his name, but it sounded more like an echo down a very long hallway... and he remembered no more.

* * *

Well, I left it on a cliff-hanger end. :P Had to hehe! I would have spent longer on this, but it's getting very late lol! Please review, at least one more chapter to come. ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Realisation

My thanks to everyone once again for your reviews! ^__^ They really mean a lot to me, and have helped to improve the chapters as I write them. Your patience has been rewarded, here is the final installment. Get the tissues ready, this is the sweet one I've prepared since the very begining... enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Realisation

The skies outside Kong Studios were utterly black, but there was a slight hint of dawn on the horizon pale indigo tinge could be seen. One or two larks had already began to sing their tunes, and droplets of dew were forming on the burnt grass.

Inside, the scene was much different than when the band had left the afternoon before. Cases, bags and backpacks were strewn all over the hallway. The kitchen showed no signs of any dinner being made, but cups and glasses littered the scene. In the living room, pacing frantically, was Murdoc, with Russel sitting on the couch, having his thirteenth cup of black coffee. Only a few lights were on, so the pair were cast in half-shadow.

"...and that gamg of misfits, taking our show and our songs! Who do they think they are eh? The Bootleg Beatles?"

Russel raised an eyebrow, they'd picked over this point a million times already. "I don't know man, but you know we couldn't carry on the show without..."

Murdoc cut across him, still too mad to sit down even at this hour. "All a pretty coincidence for 'em to be there all ready to take to the stage the momen' they saw we had to leave! An' one of 'de blokes even sang like the halfwit!" He pointed a green finger towards the hallway door as he continued to pace to and fro.

Russel knew who he meant, "How is the man holding up?"

"How should I know?" Muds said with a shrug. "All I know is that because o' him we lost out on the biggest gig of the month!"

"He did save Noodle though... from what she said... he saved her life."

With that, the Bassist finally stopped his pacing, and took a swig from a glass filled with God-only-knows-what in it. "Damm' kids, they messed this evenin' up royally...." And though still muttering darkly, he collapsed into a seat and they said no more. the clock on the wall continued to tick out the seconds.

2D felt his eyelids heavily open, his vision was a mass of dark blurs and shadows. In the following moments he wondered why he felt so crashed out, and why he had such a throbbing pain at the back of his head. He thought back to what had happened.... but it was like trying to undo a badly tied knot... it was very hard and tiring work. He closed his eyes to help..... a vision of a dark alley, two hooded men, rushing forward to meet them...

...and Noodle's pale white face.

His eyes bolted open again with fright, what had happened to her? Was she okay? Over the pain at the back of his head, came a deep twist in his stomach. If he hadn't been able to save her, he'd never forgive himself...

2D tried to raise his head a little, but his muscles simply declined to move. Also, the pain in the back of his head throbbed more vigorously if he moved it, so with a low sigh he lay back on the pillow again once more.

Just at that moment, a voice somewhere to his left said softly, "2D?" He heard the sound of someone getting up and walking across the floor to him. From the moment he heard the voice, 2D knew who it was, and it brought a feeling of relief to him. It was Noodle.

"I was so worried, I thought, you had.... " Her voice trailed off into nothing. He couldn't see her face, as it was too hard to move his head in her direction. But even as he stared at the peeling paint illuminated on the ceiling, he knew she was in a sad silence.

This seemed to last forever, not a sound passed through the room, or entered it. Finally, with a great attempt, 2D managed to speak. "Wh...o....wot' happened?"

Noodle knew what he meant by that. "I.... I was checking that my guitars arrived okay to the stage, like I always do. And then these two guys appeared.... they said they were with the roadies and asked for my autograph. I was wary at first, but wrote them. Then they asked if I wanted to go and have some drinks with them... I got scared and told them no." She hesitated here slightly."The next thing I know, one pushed me against the wall, and..." It sounded like she couldn't go on to describe what happened.

"An' I arrived..." 2D answered for her. He could remember the whole scene now, and it sickened him to the core to think that someone would try to do that to Noodle. His insides burned with anger at the mere thought of it.

"When you fell to the ground, after the phone that man hit you with.... I thought that... you..." She paused here again. "And I screamed for help while they ran off, any help.... and Murdoc and Russel came running to help." She took a deep sigh and continued. "Murdoc tried to patch you up, you'ld lost a lot of blood. And of course he wasn't going to pay to go to the hospital..." she muttered something in Japanese here, "...and so we all packed up and drove home as quick as we could. Heh, the bus driver was pale the whole way from Muds shouting at him to speed up."

After this, there was another moment's silence as 2D absorbed all that happened. Frantic, muddled and wild... it was all trademark Gorillaz action, that's for sure. With a great effort, he managed to slowly turn his head to face Noodle. His sight was getting clearer now, and from the glare of the overhead light bulb, he could see the tear marks on her face.... she looked like she hadn't rested at all since the ordeal happened. Her clothes were ruffles and hanging loosely, her fair looked unsettled, and near the wall, was a char and blanket where she had been keeping a vigil. Despite being sad to see her looking so troubled, the sight of her dedication touched him.

Noodle saw him staring at her, and hastily dried her eyes with a tissue from her pocket. It looked like it had been used many times already...

"Are you alrite' Noodle... did... did they hurt you?"

She looked up once more and shook her head. "No, just a few small scratches from the scuffle... you arrived just in time." Another silence followed, as the two imagined what could have happened if things didn't turn out as they did. 2D, despite knowing he helped her, couldn't help but feel sad... he was supposed to be the one to look after her. He was her big brother, to keep her away from harm and sadness. This should never have happened. All of this was his fault...

".....2D?"

He slowly raised his head to look at her. Through her bangs, he could see her eyes were fixed upon him. Though they were blotched and weary, she wasn't crying.

"Thank you.... you saved my life today. Even to take on two guys by yourself for me, that was very brave of you."

2D could feel heat rising to his face as he replied; "It wus' nothin' love, I wus' just lookin' out for ye." Rather sheepishly he added, "I care about you ye' know..."

His insides squirmed as he admitted these words to her, but as he continued to look at Noodle, he saw a change in her face.... like a warmth had spread across it. She began to blush slightly.

"Aww... that's sweet" And Noodle smiled at him in a glowing way. "I don't know where I'd be without you." And with that, she leaned over towards 2D, and gave him a warm kiss on the lips.

Just like at the alley, his mind froze.... but this was not from shock. It was a feeling he couldn't explain, like the deepest purest joy, he never knew could possibly exist. The pain, the misery and doubt, the fear... all melted away like the mist on a Spring morning, leaving the sunshine break through.

As Noodle withdrew, 2D slowly clasped her hand in his, and felt her warmth. She smiled even more broadly at this. He felt like he was speechless. "I... I.... lo-" He just couldn't bring out the words in the moment.

"I know 2D, I know." She answered, with a giggle. "For so long you've looked after me, kept me safe... kept me happy. And after earlier, i know now just how much you care... and I feel the same way too..."

"I love you 2D...."

BANG!

The door burst open, right in the middle of this tender moment. 2D felt like a bucket of water had been thrown over him, because there at the door, with no sign of worry on his face, was Murdoc. Russel was standing behind him with a "I tried to stop him" look on his face.

"Ahh, so yer' finally up?" he said with a sneeer. "Right, after your little mis-adventure, we 'ad to cancel 'de gig! Fer' that you own me..." he took out a piece of paper with some sums on it, "415,000 quid."

The room went quiet with this, 2D didn't know what to say. Everyone just stared at Muds, who was clearly fuming, and must have stayed up only to get a chance to yell at him. Finally, out of the blue, Russel started chuckling, at which Noodle, and even 2D, joined in. It felt like a great weight to lift off their backs to just laugh at Murdocs mad antics again.

Russel calmed down enough to say "Murdoc, go get some sleep man, haha" Murdoc stared daggers at him, but with one shake of his head, he turned on his heel and left the room. With a sigh of relief, Russel said, "He's been like that for six hours straight... a nightmare. I'm going to get some shut-eye too. Good to see you back man. Night" With one last laugh he left as well.

Noodle and 2D were alone again, the intrusion still hung in the air though. But they were both smiling still. "You'ld better get some rest" Noodle said in a caring way to him, and squeezed his hand gently.

2D grinned, "Yeah, you should get some too, hehe. I'll be okay now, dear" She gave him one more kiss, and turned towards the door. She looked back once more and said, with a wave, "Good-night 2D... or should I say morning" She pointed to the slight brightness visible in the curtains.

He laughed at this "Take care dear, sweet dreams." With one last beaming smile, she left the room, and closed the door softly behind her... leaving 2D feeling happier than he had been in a very long time... even the throbbing pain seemed meaningless, when he had Noodle's shining face on his mind now. He rested his head once more on the pillow, and fell asleep properly for what felt like the first time n his life.

THE END

* * *

Aww, so a happy ending for Noodle and 2D. Love at last. ^__^

So that's the end.... or is it? o_0 I may return to this and write an epilogue, to show Noodle and 2D after the events in this story. :)

I hope everyone has enjoyed this first story, it won't be the last. ;) Until next time, take care of yourselves, bye!


End file.
